Advances in microprocessor related technology have led to the widespread development and the adoption of computing devices. Computing powers that used to be available only in expensive mainframe computers requiring special operating environments are now available in many personal-computing devices. The form factors vary from desktop, laptop, palm-sized and so forth. A number of these computing devices are packaged as “special purpose” devices, such as set top boxes, entertainment personal digital assistants (“PDA”), pagers, text messengers, smart appliances and wireless mobile phones.
Concurrently, advances in networking, telecommunications and related technologies, in particular, in the area of wireless networking/communications, have led to increased connectivity between computing devices, over local, private, wide area, and/or public networks. Of particular notoriety is the Internet.
Together, these and other related factors contributed to the availability of rich content and functionality available from a variety of devices. Recently, this availability of connected devices has made significant advances in allowing communications and data retrieval over networks, such as the Internet from a variety of connected devices.
To facilitate the creation of rich content, applications and services have been implemented to allow document composition. However, these applications and services have been mainly limited to the creation of documents in which a user is interacting with a computer user interface without assistance from an application or service for composing a document.